The Little Things You Notice
by ChocolatMoosePi
Summary: A LL story narrated by a reporter investigating their relationship okay, not likely, but the narrator can be whoever you want it to be Ms. Patty, Babbette, etc.. Set in the season one finale. If you figured this story one of an aesthetically pleasing nat


A/N: I would like to send my heartfelt thanks to ocdwithlhg, because she's awesome, and not only reformatted this into word so that i could post it, but beta read it for me, as well. I would also like to thanks javalicious for reformatting my last story, "Taurus," as I forgot to write my thanks to her when I posted it. 

Some would strongly object to the insinuation that Lorelai was first to instigate friendship between Luke and herself, as Luke is the one deemed to be pining after this woman, his best friend, but it would be fruitless to dispute that fact.

Lorelai initiated this bond betwixt them years before the moment in which the keys upon my keyboard are furiously clicking, and the idea that she, herself, had held feelings for Luke for nearly as long as he had for her is unequivocal in its truths. What we could debate copiously however, is the moment at which these feelings were first realized. Lorelai has not always been the clueless (stupid) damsel that she is so often portrayed as by so many authors. The truth is that, as ubiquitous as so many aspiring writers claim to be (I, myself, being one, on occasion), none of us is omniscient, and so it would be nearly impossible to pinpoint the moments when these feelings were brought about. None of us can read their thoughts, but most have seen the signs from their seat as bystander in the stadium of so many who have watched them from afar as the years have progressed.

If you figured this story one of an aesthetically pleasing nature, bring a cessation to those thoughts, or return to the main page of this website and occupy your time with a story more fitting to your personality. This story is merely the compiled facts collected from my sources in the quaint town of Stars Hollow, and barely a story at all.

When considering what Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore have been through together, one must stop and take notice of every detail of their lives. Do not postulate about what a single moment seems to be. Many, for example, look to the Santa burger, the chuppah, or the $30,000 as signs of affection in their relationship. They remember when the two went to break the bells, and feelings were quite nearly admitted; the picnic lunch in the gazebo after Luke bought Lorelai's basket; the game of cards played after the obnoxious date, Rune, walked out; the conversation about Lorelai's dream when she spent the night in his apartment after the fire at the Independence Inn; when he helped her rid herself of Shel; the movie night after his divorce; when he drove her to the hospital after her father collapsed; or the time that they painted Luke's Diner together (grab your brush and grab your rollers, all you kids and all you...bowlers, we're goin' painting today!) and very nearly kissed.

One could list off all the tiny little moments or gestures we've been able to witness over the years, as there is a true myriad of factors that contributed to their relationship. They could take up page after page (huh, maybe I'll do that for fun some time...) but what would be the use in telling you what you already know?

First of all, and this is not to be forgotten, Lorelai is not a woman who is easily persuaded. She stated this, quite clearly, herself, when saying that, "She's flexible. As long as things are exactly the way she wants them, she's completely flexible." It could, thus be viewed as somewhat curious that Lorelai Gilmore, the woman who fought her daughter on the subject of giving up a red halter top with rhinestones, zebra stripes, and tassels for a charity function because it was, and I quote, (thus the quotation marks) a "classic," would be the one reassuring Luke about his relationship with Rachel, and sending him into her arms.

One could conclude from the thus far presented evidence, that Lorelai, at this point, did not have feelings for her dear friend. Do you accept this as the case? If you look just a bit further back, you will come to the before mentioned diner painting escapade of 2001. Was it not clear that they were about to kiss as they sat by the section of the wall that Luke's dad - the very William of William's hardware - had taken an order on? Lorelai was willing to get out of a Friday night dinner with her parents early in order to help him. It is true that she may jump at the chance to get out of dinner, but she did refer to her excuse for avoiding Emily as a "special occasion." In fact, if my sources are wholly correct, she didn't exactly deny having feelings for Luke when confronted by her mother. If she can admit this to her mother, of all people, there must be at least a grain of truth to it.

True, it is indeed, that Christopher did return at this time, and Lorelai did abandon Luke for him, but that does not influence the subsequent facts. When Rachel arrived, was Lorelai not, in fact, flirting with Luke at that very moment? If I recall correctly, and well, you know I do, she told Rachel that she had to go, "stand in a closet," as she was leaving, feeling somewhat replaced, we shall assume. As a final piece of evidence, was it not Lorelai who was so singularly obsessed with Rachel when attending the Bangles concert? That screams jealously if anything does. Why, exactly, would Lorelai advise the man she has feelings for - and very possibly loves - to trust another woman, and get into a serious relationship with her? It is not entirely possible to determine the source of this without first getting physically within her thoughts, which, as I stated previously, is not a likely possibility. One can only take a stab at the source of her advice. My suspicion is this: as corny as it sounds, Lorelai may have simply wished Luke to be happy, and this is what she believed to be the source of happiness for him.

Without speculating further, there is one final fact to leave you with: after Rachel left, Luke took her advice, and walked over to Lorelai's house, likely intent on formulating some romantic declaration of his feelings for her. My sources cannot tell me whether these feelings were ever audibly declared, but I can tell you that, when he saw her standing there, perplexed as to why Rachel had left, he felt the need to answer her questions. And so, on that night Luke Danes stood in the entryway, Bert sitting on the table behind him, and kissed Lorelai Gilmore. Eagerly, and passionately, she kissed him back. (Hey, this is MY story, remember? It's a little thing called artistic license.)This is where my information ceases (as the nosy neighbors were absent for the night), and we're all, most likely, rather thankful that it does.

Whatever the facts may seem to say, Lorelai is not herself, the innocent and clueless pawn, but the queen herself (yeah, well, that's enough of chess analogies, so, THE END).

xx

A/N: This was originally intended to stand by itself, but, as you probably noticed, it's pretty weird, and the end's really the only original part, so, if I get any good reviews on this one, I might write either a) a second chapter, or b) a companion piece. That way, I  
would talk about additional evidence, or whatever gathered by the narrator, or have it told by a competing "reporter," or something like that (a.k.a. go into far more detail about what happened when Luke told Lorelai why Rachel left). Oh, and I'll give brownie points to anybody who can tell me what TV show I got my line (though I adapted it), "If I recall  
correctly, and, well, you know, I do," from.


End file.
